The Prophecy
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: *Sequel to "The Aftermath"* Princess Maia of Hyrule is destined to live one of the two fates the Gods have chosen for her. Will she follow the royal bloodline and become the perfect princess her mother has expected or will she bring down the destruction of Hyrule?


Chapter 1

I step in front of the enormous bookcase in the library. My fingers skim through the row of ancient texts of history before these current years. I grab the one that says, "_The History of Hylia" _and place it on the marble floor. I open it up to the first and only page.

_The three Gods of old: Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage departed from the world they created, they trusted their ultimate power, the _**_Triforce_**_, to the hands of Hylia so that she could protect it. _

It isn't a very long text at all. The pages other than the first have been mysteriously torn out and practically erased from history itself. Besides, no one really speaks about it nor knows about it.

I gently place it back where the empty gap in the shelf is and start to pull out the first book in the stack of books I'm required to read for my education.

My family makes my brother and I homeschool while the other children usually go to a small building and do their studies there. At first, it seemed quite strange and different but now that I've gotten older, I don't quite mind it as much now that I can still be with my friends afterwards.

"Maia! Supper is ready!" I hear a voice at the doorway call for me.

I sigh in relief and I close the book. I follow the feminine voice down the staircase and towards the dinning room twice as large as the library.

Once I reach the table, I realize I'm the only one who hasn't started eating my meal yet.

My mother looks up from the buffet of food set in front of her and stares into my eyes with her weary ones. "How are your studies going, dear?"

I force a smile on my face, pretending to be satisfied with my patience and sit down in my chair next to my brother, Chade.

My mother and father are the rulers of our land, "Hyrule," and have been for at least seventeen years. They serve as King and Queen of Hyrule.

My mother, "Zelda Hyrule" is a very powerful woman and very influential not just because of the power over the kingdom but because of her great personality and love she shows for our people. She has flowing blond hair and warm blue eyes.

My father, "Link Hyrule" has almost a much power as my mother but has a lesser "backbone" as they call it than my mother has, and sometimes lets others take charge of his actions. He is also a great swordsman and trains my brother and I when he's not dealing with the criminals. He has blond hair that has turned ashy over the past years and a little stubble on his chin that he comments "makes himself look fierce" along with his red coat he wears that shows his important role as a king.

My brother, "Chade Hyrule" is compassionate and caring about his loved ones. He's a shy sixteen-year old boy who can't seem to talk to girls that aren't in close relations to himself or our family. We have a close brother-sister relationship and have each other's backs unlike other siblings who fight over everything they possess. He has bright blond hair like my mother's and blue eyes like my father's.

I'm the oldest sibling in the Royal Family of Hyrule. Princess Maia. I'm friendly, caring and have inherited my mother's stubborn personality. I look sorta different from the rest of my family but have my mother's facial features. I have long white hair that waves down to my back and my mother's blue eyes and skin color.

I twirl the fork on the plate to get the spaghetti wrapped around it. I eat all the spaghetti on my plate and reach towards the bread in the middle of the table. I grab the loaf when I hear a tapping sound against the window that can cover an entire wall.

Chade and I stare at each other for a minute before dashing towards the window. When we look down we see a girl with bright red hair throwing rocks at us. Chade and I smile at each other and look back down to wave at her.

We rush downstairs and step outside to see her running out of rocks. As we come nearer, she spins around to face us. "Hey guys!" "Hey Lola." She flashes a kind smile towards us with her deep brown eyes.

Lola is the daughter of the cannon inventor, Groose and his wife Orielle. She inherited his bright hair and her mother's features including her dark eyes. She's quite a jokester but still maintains as friendly as ever. She is the same age as Chade and only a year younger than me.

Lola and I have been best friends since we were very young and as we got older, Chade got in the group. I seem to notice something different between the two. Almost like they have a strange bond, but it doesn't anger me or push me towards jealousy because it's a bond too familiar to me.

"So, Chade, hows your school going?" Lola asks as she clamps her hands together. Her cheeks are pink from the blush rising.

I smile as they talk and decide to leave them alone for a second.

I make my way towards the gate, when I see the bushes ruffling. Thinking its a Kikwi, I hold my hand out to tap on the poor animal when I feel something grab my waist.

"Eeeh!" I screech in fear and jump about a foot back.

I hear laughing erupt from the bush and quickly realize who it is. I roll my eyes in frustration and yell, "KANE!"

I see him still laughing next to me, holding onto his knees while I push him around and punch his arm. "Don't do that ever again! My parents will see you talking to me and they will cast you away from this land!"

Kane suddenly stops laughing and falls stiff and silent. He knows the consequences of a theft being seen with a villager or part of the Royal Family. They could be persecuted or in an "nicer" punishment be sent away from this land and into the forest where they live for the rest of their live.

Kane is an theft who steals from villagers or sometimes even the castle guards. He has a very serious personality. He is very protective over me whenever other thefts try and communicate towards me. When we aren't training, he's very soft towards me and will joke around with me. He will tell me stories about his life before things got bad for his family and leaves a shadowy smile after he finishes.

He has medium brown hair and grey eyes that show his sorrow towards his past life. He has fair skin and the brown hair that he says was inherited from his father and the facial features from his mother. He wears a worn out shirt underneath his father's jacket and tight pants that fit into his boots.

He is amazingly gorgeous.

I have known Kane since I was twelve and he was fourteen. I still remember the day we met.

_My mother had sent me to the market to pick up some vegetables for supper when two middle-aged thefts pull me side to side to steal my food. I closed my eyes really tight and screamed until the sound of them shouting at me stopped. I looked up and saw an older boy protecting me like a prince. I couldn't described what he looked like then, because the moment the thefts walked off, the boy sprinted towards the forest. _

_Of course being the curious young girl I was, I followed him and found him sitting in a corner peeling a mango off it's coverings, muttering to himself. _

_I wanted to thank him for saving my life but when I said one single consonant, he froze for a small second before hitting his back on a tree, staring at me as if saw a monster. _

_"Why are you staring at me like that, boy? I'm just a girl." I said with my eyebrows up. _

_He repetitively shook his head with the same frightened expression on his face. "No, your not just any girl, your the princess!" _

_I wanted to laugh, but I didn't because my parents had taught me proper manners. "What is that supposed to mean?" _

_He stared at me like I was an unidentified specimen. "You must be joking!"_

_I placed my hands on my hips and furrow my eyebrows in anger. "I am not!" _

_He sighed, still clinging to the tree. "A theft must not be seen with a villager or one of the Royal Family, if so than he or she will be casted from this land and never seen again." _

_For a few minutes, I just stood there without any thought coming to mind until something just clicked. A smile spread on my face. "Maybe you and your family don't have to steal anymore." He looked confused and sad. "I can provide you food and water!" _

_He shook his head and fell to the floor, crying. _

_I raise an eyebrow and crouch down in front of him. "Don't you have parents, boy?" I ask naively. _

_He raised his head and exposed the tear stains on his cheeks. "My mother died when I was young and my father died in an thug accident. I'm all alone, I have no one." _

_I gasped at the thought of having no one to take care of me. It must've been horrible having to live on your own to only have yourself to trust. _

_And than I remembered. _

_He was the scrawny boy from the market. His father and my family used to trade different fruits and vegetables. He was the nice man that would always give me an extra and wave me goodbye. _

_Our eyes met and the boy knew exactly what I had remembered. I smiled softly at me and leaned over to grab his dirty hand. I curled my fingers in his and he stared at me in confusion. "Now, you have me." _

After he got use to me coming, he would tell me stories about his father. He told me how his father gave him his jacket before he had passed. He also taught me how to use a sword and a bow and arrow.

We became good friends after the first year and he would always make me laugh. But it was after the many times I visited him that I felt something different from what I feel for Lola and my family. Something stronger, something that made my heart beat rapidly and every time I stared into his deep grey eyes, I couldn't breath for a second. A strange bond that only two people can share together. Something stronger than the little crush Lola and Chade share. True Love.

I confessed my feelings for him when I was fifteen. He told me he felt the same way and we have been a secret couple since then. I wanted to tell me parents as soon as possible but they wouldn't understand.

Now, my parents have arranged an marriage for me and they had set up a ball tomorrow in order to announce it to the whole land of Hyrule.

I dart my attention towards the castle windows than back to Kane. I step on the tip of my toes to brush my lips against his, without a worry that my family or the guards will see, I feel the calmness of our kiss and taste the trust.

I let go and push him away gently on his chest. I flicker my gaze to the castle back to him. "I have to go." I watch as he backs away from the gate and I run inside my home.

Time passes by and the sun sets, making the orange lighting gleam on the bodies of my best friend and brother as they chat for what seems like another hour.

By the time Chade comes inside, the moon has glistened over the land and the castle is dead silent. We walk up the staircase and into our rooms.

I walk out to the balcony, longing to see my love's face again. The talk was only brief and I didn't get a chance to laugh with him or tickle him.

I close my eyes and sigh in disappointment from everything. The fact that I can't show my love for Kane in public makes me frustrated and how my parents just expect me to give into an arranged marriage I'm not happy with infuriates me!

Something interrupts my thoughts and I open my eyes to see a rope tied to the baluster.

A wide smile spreads across my face to remember my little meeting with Kane every night when the sky is calm and the moonlight shines through-out Hyrule and the people are in deep slumber.

I sit on the handrail and from the high distance I can see a small figure waving at me. I feel the jolt of excitement rush inside me as I place my hands on the thick rope and slide down to the ground.

Kane meets me with open arms and we laugh, free as the wind blowing against our hair. Our hands find each other and we run towards the forest across from the castle.

* * *

Chade watches from his window as his sister and her secret lover run away to their own paradise. "Mother and Father are not going to like this." His frown becomes bigger as he shakes his head in sorrow for his sister.


End file.
